


Red

by Sh_Wat



Series: Colours [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_Wat/pseuds/Sh_Wat
Summary: Jim and Oswald must deal with Galavan siblings - and not lose their loved ones and each other in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.  
Spoiler - there's a continuation of Harvey Dent's story here. I hope to bring him back in the future too.  
And Brigit didn't die. And Jonathan Crane got free earlier.  
Also, the warning: Jim does stupid things and bears a burden of quilt, but what else is new.

Most stray cats Jim saw were wary, nervous. So he was surprised, when fluffy, lightweight gray creature jumped in his lap, looking at him with curious eyes. Jim petted the cat cautiously, he rarely touched small animals, who, in turn, rarely were willing to be touched by him. His mother resented cats, dogs - all pets in general, always worried about horrible fatal diseases a child could get from them. Jim wondered, would this irrational condition reveal itself in him, if he ever will become a parent. By now, the stray cat curled in his lap was the least danger imaginable.

Selina poured the milk for cats before she left, sarcastically offered some to Jim, for nothing of more sustainable food were in her refuge, and left to get the news. So Jim waited in this dark cold room with only cats as his companions and almost prayed to hear some information finally; being a back-up was unpleasant, unnerving.

Ever since the Arkham break Jim always was running – chasing someone or going on the run himself. Jerome Valeska was dead, but Johnathan Crane escaped mental facility and only god knows what he’s preparing. There was a risk that Brigit Pyke would join him. Galavan talked and talked about restoring the order, but he definitely looked more like a man who can only reign in chaos. Oswald told Jim about threats and demands Galavan leaped on him; he was almost sick of exhaustion, occupied with concealing his mother’s whereabouts and evading new GCPD captain’s attempts to arrest him. Jim’s efforts to turn Barnes suspicions on the new player in town earned him a ‘wanted’ status.

Galavan gave an interview just that morning, swearing that he got mayor James coordinates and soon will know who kidnapped the head of the city and unleashed Maniax on the streets. This entrepreneur’s approach was gearing on Jim’s nerves. And he preferred to stay angry, because the alternative was to drown himself in neverending guilt.

That day Brigit Pyke escaped, Harvey Dent was in the court against Odgen Barker. He would just destroy that bastard, and then move further to destroy Falcone’s supporters, making Oswald’s life much easier and Jim’s consciousness much heavier. But what happened there, was far worse than any game for the wrong team. Odgen managed to get an acid bottle in the court building. Half of Harvey Dent’s face burned out. Jim saw him in the hospital after, in the bandages. His eyes were full of fire.

\- The worst thing is that he was a nobody. Stupid cretin thought his don would get him out of jail for that stunt, - Dent said through his teeth. Even the breathing was visibly painful for him. – To think about it, when the likes of the Penguin walks free, I was incapacitated by some rabid pimp! But I will get out of here and I will bring to justice them all, - Dent fixed Jim with hard stare. – You’re too busy now, kissing up to that scum, letting an uncontrollable arsonists leave alive. It should have happened to you. Just you wait, it _will_ happen to you.

Jim couldn’t talk, so he just left. Dent wasn’t his friend, wasn’t really on his side – but he could become. And with him they would had a little more chance against Galavan, he would be certainly intrigued by this prospect. That last thought was the reason Jim was eating himself alive. His comrade was mangled because of him, and the wasted opportunities were what he cried over.

The cat was peacefully sleeping on him, unaware of horrors and traps world outside was preparing for people. Body heat was what it needed, probably. Jim smiled. The same thing that brings people together, really. Search of a way to feel warmth.

Window creaked. Jim turned his head in time to see Selina’s amused expression at the view of him with a cat in his embrace.

\- Gotham is too tough for you, officer, - she said, not setting her feet on the floor. – Hurry up, we have to be moving if we don’t want to miss the party.

Cat escaped, and Jim left the building with Selina, hoping that he wouldn’t make her go slower than required. She was fast and agile, and far better at hiding, but for now Jim managed to keep up.

They were trading the narrow alleys. It was quiet and almost pitch dark. They were near the docks, considering wet air and very run-down houses they passed. It was the poor area on the brink of Narrows, but people of Galavan could be everywhere. He was acting in the name of something more than a simple quest for power, Oswald found out the roots of Galavan’s beef with Wayne family. Ancient monk orders and old blood oaths, a reenactment of medieval legend Jim would find far more entertaining if it was simple a dream, a nightmare. Where would agents of this person hide? Who would be his eyes and ears?

Selina led him to the seemingly abandoned building and slid right into the opened window. Jim followed suit, trying very hard not to scratch himself on the window or something inside. Selina may as well see in the dark, but he was far behind her.

There was a strong smell of decay, of old building ready to collapse on itself. Selina walked to the big bleak mirror and smirked.

\- Mirror, mirror on the wall…

She reached out and opened the seemingly heavy framed mirror like a door, and Jim quickly follower her into corridor, dark and so narrow it almost squeezed Jim’s shoulders. The mirror closed behind them. His breath became shallow. Closed spaces, even comfortable elevators with good lighting, always unnerved him. And Jim could take it under control, but the first moments were always hard.

Selina knocked on the door in the end of not very long corridor, and first stepped under the light of candles. Jim was right behind her, and the first he recognized among the people present was Oswald, angry and smiling with that special little smile that made his face look carnivorous.

Others were his underlings, four of them, and in the center of their circle was a lithe blond teenage girl. There were traces of tears on her cheeks, but she wore cold and arrogant expression.

\- Good evening, Silver, - Selina almost purred. Jim shuddered, he never saw her so openly and mercilessly gloating. He didn’t like that one bit.

The girl remained silent. Jim came closer to Oswald and touched his arm. He turned to face Jim, and astonishing was a change on this face, the satisfaction of a predator merged into more soft, more human expression of simple joy in the end of a successful operation.

\- Oh, you’re here at last! Our guest today is Silver St Cloud, friend of young Bruce Wayne and Selina.

Jim frowned, looking at the girl. She stood with a rigid spine and stubbornly looked in the corner, refusing to meet the eyes of people around her.

\- And she’s here – why, exactly?

\- Miss St. Cloud is close to Galavan family. A part of that family, even. And she may have all that we will be needing for negotiation, - Oswald said matter-of-factly. He was happy, he was triumphant.

\- So what did she told you? – Jim said wearily. She looked good, it was doubtful Oswald’s people did something to her. Apart from taking her hostage, Jim bitterly reminded himself.

\- Nothing, really, and it doesn’t matter. She’s with us, so all that’s left is to contact her uncle.

\- And that’s why you needed me to see her, - Jim nodded. – Maybe we will make a few pictures together and I will go to retell your demands with armed people watching my back.

\- I had a slightly different idea of all this, - Oswald replied, briefly holding Jim’s hand. He looked at his thugs as a tools more than people, but still Jim was amazed by this almost open sign of favoritism mixed with affection, especially considering that Oswald held no illusions about their loyalty. – We would come to negotiate with him together. Maybe we will even take miss St. Cloud with us.

\- I don’t know what you expect to get from this traction, - Jim said. – Make him to confess his sins and turn himself in to the police?

\- Stop thinking like a cop, it clouds your vision, - Oswald replied with something akin to gentle exasperation. – He would walk out of any court, with his money and connections. And I would end up behind bars in his place.

Silver looked at him suddenly, and in her eyes were pure contempt, a strong feeling of superiority. She was standing among gangsters who hated her family, and she was sure that she’s perfectly safe, that her side will undoubtedly win. Jim didn’t know if he should respect her of pity her. She looked like she’s 14-15 at best, and with a capturer like Oswald she had no idea what he will play out. Same as Jim. Same as everyone here.

\- Why don’t you take a seat? – Oswald asked Silver, waved his hand, and one of his men brought a stool.

Silver obeyed, sat down, and threw her hair back, looking at them expectantly. She tried to pull off something Jim saw already, something Barbara did when she was in a bad mood. A bored rich girl act. It was very out of place here, in the dim candle light, in basement of abandoned building, in the company of wolves. But maybe that was the only mask she felt really safe behind.

She did talk, surprisingly. She said that they will pay for it, all of them and their friends and relatives too. She giggled - people behind her uncle can burn all the city of Gotham and make them watch.

Oswald asked her about those people, wondered where they are now, why they guarded Theo Galavan’s niece so poorly. Listened to her answers with a content smile. Jim knew that he’s not really waiting for her to blab, to give up a location or names, because she obviously knew very little, if something at all. But he wanted to wear her down, exhaust her patience, make her angry and tearful from it again - so she would look tired and miserable when they will meet Galavan. Maybe he already set the time. Maybe it’s in an hour.

His tactic worked. Soon Silver was restless on her stool, pale from anger, answers came shorter and in a higher voice. Selina watched her without flinching. She looked like a person who brought a transgressor to justice. She looked like Silver deserved it.

But this girl didn’t kill Sarah Essen, didn’t leave her bleeding on the table. This girl had nothing to do with chain of arsons Pykes started. This girl didn’t come here to wreck the city for some grudge that’s hundreds years old. This girl hasn’t threatened to kidnap Oswald’s mother so frequently he changed her refuges every few days.

\- Oswald, stop, - Jim said abruptly, catching Oswald’s shoulder. He turned around with surprised expression. – I think that’s enough.

For a moment Jim thought Oswald will shake his hand off or order to see him out, or simply smile in that creepy way and go on. But Oswald nodded and sighed like a man who knew this would happen from the very start.

\- Well, I believe you’re right, - Oswald said.

Silver looked at Jim – without gratitude or even relief, it was more like a confusion, a question. Selina sighed too, loud, demonstrative – but she didn’t meet Jim’s eyes.

They went out of the room, Selina and Oswald first, then Jim, then Silver and thugs after, the last one was ordered to blow off the candles. There were two cars outside, and Oswald ordered Selina to take the ride with Jim and two of his people, he himself walked to the car where Silver and two other men sat already.

\- She’s had enough, - Jim said to him. – You know she’s had enough.

\- I do, - Oswald answered. Jim walked closer and Oswald suddenly reached for his hand. – I took you there not because I wanted to share with you my enjoyment of this, or to show off power. I’ve wanted you to see that she’s all right, that I didn’t… but you know that, don’t you?

Jim took his palm with both hands - it was one of Oswald’s gestures, one of his touching subtle ways to offer comfort and protection. Jim liked that to no end.

\- Looking forward to see your devastating plan in full force, - he said half-jokingly.

Oswald smiled weakly, as if he’s been disarmed. He looked at Jim like he did sometimes, like it was their last farewell, eyes full of insatiable longing. Jim wanted to held him closer, to sooth this hurt, to reassure him that he’s not indulging him one last time and will abandon the second he’ll overstep legal or moral boundaries again. But the cars were waiting and the Galavan business needed to be dealt with, so they simply shared a saddened smile and parted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangster-ish negotiation and shooting in the warehouse, mostly.  
And relationship talk.

Galavans arrived in the warehouse together. Tabitha was seething with barely contained rage – in her fighting leather costume, with knives on the ready. Theo was calm, slightly amused by events, as always buying his own power image. Only then Jim understood in full force, why Silver should have looked haunted and tired. Galavan clearly cared very little for his niece, but Tabitha was beyond herself.

\- I will tear you open, Penguin, and kill your precious old mommy while you’ll be dying, so you will see this, - she spat vehemently.

\- Colorful picture, but it’s only words, - Oswald answered, smiling. Silver was standing beside him, looked at her aunt and uncle with teary eyes. Jim noticed that her hands were now tied. – I, on the other hand, came here with something more substantial.

On his sign one of his men pulled a gun and pointed on Silver’s head. Jim felt Selina catching his arm – he subconsciously moved forward. While Tabitha was shaking, not daring to move still without her brother word, Theo looked at Jim and asked, with this velvet assurance he possessed:

\- So that’s how you make this city cleaner, detective? And I’ve heard so much praise of your father from our mutual friend Harvey Dent. What a disgrace. Hunting down children and bringing them to slaughter, - he glanced at Selina.

\- I came here myself, - she hissed. – I worked with Fish Mooney long before you wandered into our city…

\- Another familiar name. A mentor figure, was she? And your current employer threw her off a roof. What would he do with you, if it will suit him, girl?

\- We’ve distracted with this reminiscence, - Oswald chimed in, unperturbed. He nodded, and the man cocked a gun pointed at the back of Silver’s head. – Why we discuss past, when this young innocent lady is at deathly risk?

\- You put her there, freak! – Tabitha cried.

\- No, it wasn’t me. – Oswald declared. – It was your brother when he came at my door with war. His monks demanded Bruce Wayne, and he deftly used your niece to get to him. Orphaned boy in search of the person who killed his parents. Easiest target, but do you really think that this boy has no friends who are willing to go to great lengths for him? Friends who would doubtlessly give themselves up instead of him, if someone would kidnap him? – The last words he said loudly, his eyes were burning with a wild fire, he was victorious. – His friends gave Silver to me, Tabitha. And they will help me to end your lot right here and now.

After this words something blew up behind them, and Jim instinctively pulled Selina on the floor. Shooting started, Silver screamed and cried. Turning around, Jim saw Theo running with a couple of his people to the exit at the back. Selina quickly dragged Jim behind the boxes on the right.

\- I’ve told you! – Oswald shouted, hiding behind the nearest stack of boxes, Silver with her guard near him. – He doesn’t even try to save poor girl! What if someone will hit her by chance…

Jim tried to count people who stormed into warehouse, but bullets flew so freely he wasn’t risking too much. Jim tried to figure out, who of Bruce’s friends except Selina would be helping Oswald right now, when suddenly Tabitha’s voice echoed from the end of the warehouse.

\- Hold your fire, Penguin! I’ve got you a volunteer in exchange for Silver!

Oswald’s face was pale and thrilled, he looked Jim right in the eye when shouted out:

\- Stop!

Tabitha walked between the stacks, with her brother bloodied and stumbling before her.

\- What’s good will you get from that, Tabby? – he asked when they stopped. – Do you really think he will let you two walk away? Let the people who hate him live longer than tonight?

Tabitha frowned. Jim used a moment of Selina’s distraction and stood up, walking from his hideout. Oswald stood up too and hurried to stand beside him, with Silver and her guard in tow.

\- I promise this, - Jim said loudly. Theo huffed, but he continued to talk. – I will walk you out of here. Nobody will harm you.

Tabitha looked at him, at Oswald’s who’s face Jim couldn’t see right now, and nodded. Oswald nodded too and the thug took Galavan, letting Silver walk to Tabitha’s side. Oswald didn’t look Jim in the eye, winch was not right, not good now, just said:

\- Don’t be too long.

Jim walked with Tabitha and Silver to the main entrance. Girl was crying freely. Tabitha hugged her closer. Jim heard that she led the Arkham break, that she’s a ruthless assassin, and didn’t expect Oswald’s gamble to be of this angle. He was glad that Silver was alive and all right, but the nagging feeling of another mistake burdened him along with the fact that Oswald didn’t even want to look at him in the last moment.

\- I don’t want his sniper to took us out right at the gates, - Tabitha said. – Walk us to our car.

Jim agreed. He was sure that Oswald hasn’t planned to kill Silver, but those words about ‘hit by chance’ strengthened his resolve. They walked to the car, and Tabitha hurried the girl into the car and turned to Jim.

\- A man of the word, - she said mockingly. – So pleased with himself. You must be feeling like a hero right now. Let me help you to feel like a hero.

In one swift motion she pierced Jim’s side with a knife she kept hidden before and leaned away again.

\- You let him use a girl, - Tabitha whispered, while he tried to breath calmly. – And now one your move could bring them here and we’re both will die.

Oswald would spare the girl, Jim said to himself firmly. Warm blood from his wound smeared his fingers. But he wanted to see Oswald’s plan flourish and he did and it was brilliant. Teenage girl was sobbing in the car, was condemned to see nightmares for a few months, or years, maybe all her life. All because she was from the wrong family.

\- Drive safely, - Jim uttered, straighten his back. Tabitha smiled.

\- Stupid little puppy, - she purred, taking a driver’s seat.

Jim stood still till they disappeared in the dark, and then flinched when Victor Zsasz said right in his ear.

\- I’ve never seen the one quite like you, Gordon. I mean, there’s death wish and there’s… well, this.

..

\- That was the great show, Jim. You must be so proud of yourself.

Oswald was pacing his cabinet, limping worse without the cane, while Jim sat on the sofa and asked himself if he really have done it all for pride. After all his attempts to stop chasing his father’s shadow, living up to nonexistent standards for praise that will never came. Jim thought the ending was rather lucky, his own vital parts weren’t harmed and no one innocent died. Theo’s fate was unknown, but Jim didn’t know if he should flagellate himself for that too. This man was sure far from innocent.

The loud sound of breaking glass stopped his musings. Oswald threw a water decanter on the floor.

\- How am I to work with you after this? – he asked painfully, standing before Jim. – Was it really so hard, to sit back and let me play till the end?

\- She doubted the outcome! - Jim answered. – I made her decide faster.

\- She tried to kill you for this! – Oswald almost shouted. Then took a deep breath and continued almost in whisper. – Or do you think she just wanted to teach you a lesson? Not everyone here play it as complicated as I do, James. She doesn’t even know if she can use you…

He stopped pacing and sat at Jim’s side, hiding his face in his hands. Then raised his head and said quietly, angry and sadly at the same time, not looking at Jim:

\- You did it because you really thought I would kill that girl, Silver. That’s how low you think of me.

Jim took his hand and held, trying to get Oswald to look him in the eye.

\- You wouldn’t take me there if that was the case.

He understood what he implied only after words settled in. Oswald laughed mirthlessly, but didn’t let go of his hand.

\- I shouldn’t have taken you there at all. We can play together only on your terms, I’m sorry I keep forgetting.

He was talking sincere – no irony, no offence. Looked at Jim finally, so very tired and almost apologetic.

\- You suffer because I was stupid enough to let you pander to your foolishness.

Jim smiled and shook his head. Tabitha’s knife was too short and her aim too unsteady to give him a serious wound, but still.

\- Do you want tea, or something like it? – Oswald asked softly.

\- No, thank you, right now I would prefer to simply lie down.

Oswald helped him to get to what he called ‘guest room’. Small, clean, tidy and pretty, without fancy pictures on the walls.

Oswald stayed to help Jim change into pajamas, and there was something from far childhood in this ritual, in Jim’s helplessness. Then Oswald sat on his bed – rare moment when he visibly didn’t know what to do next.

\- Stay with me, - Jim offered, smiling. Then cited a line from a poem he suddenly remembered, - ‘While we were holding each other, the world was ending’ and all that.

\- Sometimes I can’t tell if you’re serious or not, - Oswald huffed, but obediently slid his shoes and laid next to Jim over the duvet.

\- But he world _is_ ending, isn’t it? – Jim asked, looking him in the eyes. He sure as hell wasn’t joking now. – I let Tabitha Galavan go and she will seek revenge for her brother, we still don’t know where Crane boy and Brigit Pyke are, some monks may try to burn Gotham down any day now. And I may end up in Blackgate for obfuscating the law somewhere amidst all that.

Oswald sifted closer, laughing a little sadly.

\- It’s only the beginning, I’m afraid. As for Tabitha – a little too early to seek revenge. First – she gave me her brother herself. Second, - Oswald stumbled, but carried on, not wavering in the eye contact. – Theo’s still alive.

His expression became dark and cold, as if he was talking not really with Jim now.

\- Did I tell you that he promised to lock my mother in the cage? It looks tide has turned and he’s got to know how it’s like. I’d like to know more about these monks he worked with. And for the public to get distracted with something. Right now my name would get immediately attached to Theo’s murder.

In the end of his little tirade Oswald shook his head and turned to stand up and leave. Jim stopped him.

\- Our names would, no doubt here, - he said, opening his arms, and Oswald came back, without even a smile or frown or any discernable emotion, and Jim revered again, like any other time they held each other, for how completely their bodies twined, heartbeat and breathing synchronized, in the warm haze of newfound safety. Nature, attraction and attachment were out of the moral sphere, Jim knew it all along, and sometimes it was his only escape.


End file.
